Beware the Full Moon
by Shortey83
Summary: Just a sample of a story that came to mind.


Beware the Full Moon

Author Shortey 83

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!

Luna's bare feet ached from running on the hard, unforgiving concrete of the sidewalk, but she couldn't stop. She had to escape. The sounds of their shouts and booted footfalls were louder, closing in on her. She had to hide. Quickly she turned, heading up a long staircase that led to one of the local shrines. Only the faint glow of street lamps and the eerie glow of the full moon lit her way as she cleared the last step.

She paused long enough to observe her surroundings and pull in a few breaths of air into her aching lungs. Her eyes scanned the area and decided on a small building at the perimeter of the shrine. Even now she could hear boots pounding up the steps.

Quickly and quietly she shut the door and bounded down the stairs until she ran into a raised portion of wood. Feeling around, she determined it to be a well and leapt over the rim. _They won't think to look for me here_. She thought as she released the lip of the well and braced for the fall, expecting to hit hard ground or water.

The impact never came.

She was freefalling seconds before she lightly touched down.

Opening her eyes she looked around and found that she was at the bottom of the well and the full moon was shining brightly overhead. _Perhaps this wasn't such a good hiding place…_ she thought as she quickly scaled the walls of the well. _There isn't even a roof…_

Something wasn't right.

Where there should have been concrete and electricity, there was only soft grass, tall trees and moonlight. "Alright, just think" she panted to herself as she listened. There were no more shouts and no more booted feet following her. She took a minute to catch her breath, scanning the tree line, recognizing the tallest one as the one she passed on her way up the stairs. "Let's start there" she whispered and began to make her way through the brush.

It took a few minutes to fight her way through the thick growth, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her. Pinned to the tree by a weathered arrow was a young man in a bright red kimono. His eyes were closed as if caught in a peaceful dream. While he appeared handsome, it was his mane of silver hair and two dog ears that struck Luna as odd. She wanted to touch them, but then she heard voices.

"It came from over here!"

"Search the area!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Then she was running, the soft, cool grass a little easier on her feet, but the whipping branches in her path not quite so. _How big is this shrine?!_ She wondered as she kept running and running through the trees, the moonlight casting a silver glow on the forest floor, guiding her way.

Needless to say, her sleeping attire wasn't very good protection from the whipping branches. The thin straps of the top left her shoulders nearly bare as did her shorts, which barely came to mid-thigh; both of which were made of thin cotton.

She couldn't let them catch her.

She couldn't let them turn her into an experiment like her parents. They had died to protect her and she wouldn't let their deaths be for nothing.

Tears began to stream down her face at the memories. Her mother lying in a pool of her own blood at the door and her father's body hanging out one of the windows, shattered glass fragments slicing and stuck in his skin. They had come for her.

A loud thump sounded from behind her, breaking her train of thought. Glancing over her shoulder, a monstrous beast had begun to pursue her. Its form may have been humanoid, but the rest of it was anything but. There were two jagged horns jutting from the top of its ugly head, long claws at the end of its six fingers and eight toes, and its eyes were glowing a bright, vicious red.

The loud roar it loosed was more than enough encouragement to spur her on. Luna dug deep and really began to run then, her life depending on it.

Meanwhile….

After two months of constantly scanning the area, mapping every twist and turn to this section of forest, and driving out the lesser demons, Sesshomaru was sure the area was secure. It wasn't often that a demon of his class fell into "the frenzy" as it was called, only once every ten years, but when it did, all precautions had to be taken. When he had begun to feel the familiar pull of his beast becoming restless, pacing beneath the surface, he decided to take a pause in his hunt.

He could find his father's tomb once the frenzy passed.

He had sent Jaken away until he sought him out for his vassal's sake. If they were to cross paths during that time, Sesshomaru would be unable to keep himself from killing his most loyal servant. After that, Sesshomaru had set about finding a cave to take refuge in during this time, filling it with furs and covering them with his scent so his beast would be drawn to it when it took control. He spent the months mapping out the area in his mind, marking the territory as his, and removing the smaller demons from it. Any demon to come near the boundaries would be able to smell his scent and know to say clear.

It was vital that he kept this place hidden. He didn't want to end up mated to some random bitch after all. He also had to pick out a location far from human villages; wouldn't want to wake up in a pile of human bones either. He had chosen this place in the past and it had served him well. Now as the frenzy began to settle on him, he was content with his settings and allowed his inner demon to take his place, hoping that this stage passed quickly. There was no telling how long he would be like this. His first frenzy had lasted a month, while the next few had been a week or so. Sesshomaru could only hope that it passed quickly so that he could resume his hunt.

His beast scented the area, gathering its surroundings. A deep breath brought in the scents of the forest, only a few prey animals and himself to be detected. Next his den, hidden behind a large waterfall, the wet entrance drying up as he headed up towards the dryer area of the den, where his bed of furs lay. Nothing but his scent in here as well, his mating scent the strongest; All male dog demons, wolf demons, and other canine demons produced a strong scent that was like an aphrodisiac to fertile females. Something about it caused females in heat to react strongly to the scent, trapping them against escape.

He couldn't rest yet. He needed to double check his territory.

He ran swiftly through the trees, stealthy as he inspected the perimeter of his lands. _No threats…_ his mind whispered as he began to head back towards his den.

A slight flex in demonic power caught his attention, it was coming from a little north of his current location and a low growl rumbled from his throat. _Intruder…_ his mind growled. _Kill…_ Flexing his own aura, he raced to meet his foe. He waited in the tree line to intercept the trespasser. From the edge of the trees he watched as a small figure burst through the forest, followed by the source of the aura. A demon was hunting on his turf and he roared a challenge.

The creature immediately stopped its' pursuit and scanned the area, searching for him. Its prey didn't bother to stop and he watched the small thing flee. He could catch it when he was done with the demon. With a flex of his claws, he leapt at the invading demon and destroyed it before it had a chance to defend itself.

It felt good to rip flesh from bone with his bare claws, but now wasn't the time to rest. Sesshomaru had to catch the demon's prey. Inhaling, he found the scent, and something about it heated his blood. Kneeling down he came closer to the scent to get a better taste of it and he found a mix of flavors.

He could scent fear.

He could scent female.

He could scent her fertility.

Instantly his murderous instincts gave way to something just as primal- Lust.

In no time, he picked up the pursuit where his foe had left off; following her sweet scent as she unknowingly ran deeper and deeper into his territory. It took him no time to catch up to her and he could smell her scent spike, going from scared to terrified immediately- She was tiring.

Now all he needed to do was herd her towards the den.

He watched as she glanced over her shoulder to see how quickly he had caught up to her and eyes the color of the sky, wide with fear met his. She was a tricky little thing though as she suddenly made a sharp turn to her left and changed her direction. Sesshomaru slid to a stop and quickly changed his direction, growling in excitement as his little prey rabbited away.

He couldn't wait to get this little female to his den.

After a few leaps to her left and then her right, she was making a bee line for the heart of his territory. He began to back off and put distance between them, knowing she would search for a place to rest once he was out of sight and would find his den quickly in an attempt to do so. Then she was his…

Luna's lungs burned for air and her legs ached from so much running. One minute the ugly creature had been following her then she heard it shriek and looked over her shoulder to see another one ripping it apart. It looked human, but then she saw the faint glow of its red eyes as it spotted her and knew it wasn't. She kept running, but this one was faster than the other creature and could maneuver quicker. It nearly had her several times as she twisted and turned in her path and changed direction, but it must have tired quickly because it was backing off until it faded into the dark forest. She burst through the tree line and looked around while she panted. She was in a small clearing with a large waterfall.

Her legs trembled as she searched for a place to hide. She couldn't keep running or she would collapse. She scanned the area and almost decided to look for another place to hide when she noticed a small cave behind the curtain of water. A loud growl from the forest behind her made up her mind and she hurried into the cave before her pursuer caught up to her.

The sound of the rushing water was almost deafening as she climbed carefully up the slippery rocks and into the mouth of the cave. Luna lost her footing at the mouth of the cave and slipped inside, the stone worn smooth from the constant pounding of water. She strained her eyes against the darkness and made her way deeper and deeper into the cave. She climbed the steep ramp that led further into the cave where the stone floor was no longer wet, but cool and dry against her feet.

There was a hint of light ahead of her and she hurried towards it.

She shivered as she stepped deeper into the cave, her already thin clothes now soaked from the basin of water at the mouth of the cave.

It appeared that a small section of the cliff had fallen away and the moon shone brightly into the cave. Then her foot caught on something and she tripped, falling onto something soft. Squinting, she could make out the shapes in the faint light of the moon. She had landed on a huge pile of furs that spanned the entirety of the cavern she was in.

She didn't see any movement and decided to take a moment to rest, sucking in several lung-fulls of cool air until her breathing evened out. She put herself against the back wall of the cavern and listened. She could faintly hear the roar of the waterfall, but that was it and she allowed herself to calm down. _Must have lost it…_ she thought, picking up a fur and setting it on her lap.

She couldn't make out its color, but she could tell it was dark. She leaned forward to smell it and found it was covered in a delicious scent. It smelled like cinnamon, but not quite. She couldn't quite place the smell, so she buried her nose into it to get a closer sniff. Something about it was soothing and almost warm, it made her relax and slightly sleepy, but that was probably due to her long run.

A faint padding noise caught her attention and she froze.

Someone or something was coming up from the waterfall entrance.

She covered herself up with the fur and hoped whatever it was didn't see her trembling where she sat against the wall. She covered her mouth, trying to hide the sound of her panicked breathing, trembling where she sat and mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. Her pursuer had chased her right into its' den.

Then she saw movement and Luna's breath caught in her lungs.

The moon light gave her the first really good glimpse of the beast that had captured her. He was tall, nearly six and a half feet, with a mane of long silver hair. Were it not for the fierce red glow of his eyes and long fangs he would have been to die for handsome with his regal features. He wore an old style kimono of what looked to be pure white silk with a blue and yellow obi around his waist, but probably the most striking thing about his clothing was the huge white fur that rested over his right shoulder.

Then those devilish red eyes met hers and Luna knew she had been captured.

She sat stone still and waited as a long, rumbling growl emanated from the handsome creature before it stalked closer to her, dropping the fur from his shoulder onto the fur bed and knelt down a few feet from her, and simply watched her.

Sesshomaru's beast waited and observed the small female he had captured. He could tell she was young, and there was no other male scent on her, meaning she was unclaimed. Her scent was soft and sweet, like a cool soothing breeze to the flames that lapped at his mind, calming his murderous instincts and bringing out something more natural and soothing- the primal urge to mate.

The flames rushed from his mind to spread all over his body and even he could scent the deep, rich, musky aroma of his mating scent.

As he watched the little creature across from him, he could tell that it was indeed beginning to affect her. She had already been clothed like a sexual offering, dressed in clothes that left little to the imagination, long legs, delicate arms and shoulders all exposed to his gaze.

The thought of ripping the remaining clothes from her body heightened his need and he felt the glands at the side of his tongue begin to swell, his mating scent turned liquid filling those glands. One taste and she would be captured with need and unable to resist.

He watched as her breaths began to deepen, her eyelids drooping, and her entire body began to relax. He growled in anticipation and quickly removed his haori. He watched as her eyes widened slightly, starring at the broad expanse of his chest, but didn't make any moves to escape as he slid even closer, wrapping his arm around her delicate body and pulling her tightly against his own.

A small hand landed on his chest as he pulled her into his lap, weakly pushing against him, but her resolve was greatly weakened by his scent. He looked even closer at her.

She was younger than he originally thought, no more than sixteen winters old, well past the proper age to marry, but not quite fully bloomed into her complete womanly features. Her eyes were a blue that matched that of a clear midday sky, but her hair was so dark, the color of a raven's wing. She had high cheek bones and a short little nose. Her lips were full and Sesshomaru wondered if they were as soft as the rest of her.

She seemed to have a little more softness than what was typically found on females, her bones not pressing into his flesh. Her tiny haori had slid further down her chest, revealing a glimpse of her breasts- full, round, and he wondered if his hand would be able to encase the entirety of one of the lush globes. Their firm peaks strained against the fabric of her clothing.

His scent had really began to take hold of her, he thought as her scent began to grow thicker, the scent of her feminine musk and she became even more pliable in his arms. It wouldn't be long until she was ready for him, but first, he had to relieve the pressure of the glands in his mouth.

He leaned down, but she turned her face away, still fighting to resist, still fighting a losing battle. Gently he grabbed her chin and turned her face back to his. "Now you're mine" he growled, putting his mouth to hers, and thrusting his tongue into her mouth and rubbing against hers. He knew he had her once a moan escaped her throat, one hand stopped pressing against his chest, and the other tangled in his hair, feebly pulling him closer. She was caught in his trap.

Luna couldn't explain the sensations running through her body. One moment she was scared stiff and the next a gentle lapping heat had begun to seep into her body, calming and heating her all at the same time. She trembled at his voice, "Now you're mine", but unable to resist his iron strength, his mouth covered hers and she went from warm to on fire. The scent that had calmed her in the cave was turned liquid as he kissed her, the taste of spice filling her mouth.

Almost instantly she could feel the strange sensations the heat was bringing to her body, Her breasts felt heavy and swollen, aching to be touched so she arched her back, pressing against the flat, muscular planes of his broad chest.

Then she felt strange sensations between her thighs; tight, wet, empty sensations.

She closed her thighs tightly against the strange sensations, hoping to relieve some of the aching, empty feel.

Her captor released her mouth and began to make his way down the column of her throat and suddenly his large hand had encased one of her breasts, massaging and kneading it. A primal groan escaped her as he laid her on the pile of furs and came down beside her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and then again as the cool cave air rushed over her body followed by a ripping sound.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be panicking as her upper half was completely bared to this male, but she found herself unable to resist. _I need to stop…_ her mind whispered, but she couldn't. Her eyes were glazed over in lust as she watched him through heavy lidded eyes. He was lying on his side, propped up on an elbow watching her while his other hand roamed all over her body.

Sesshomaru looked over his intended female carefully, memorizing the sight of her soft body. Somewhere in the civil part of his mind, he knew this creature was human but the wild side of him didn't care. Most females he had seen were thin with their bones showing more prominently, but not this female. She had nice muscle tone on her arms and lower legs, but everywhere else was soft. Her stomach was slightly rounded and her thighs were thick- they made his mouth water.

Luna half expected him to go for what she thought a man would go for first, she wasn't completely oblivious after all, but he didn't.

His rough, calloused hand slowly roamed over her body, caressing her thighs for a few moments, before skipping over her sex and gently began to stroke her belly. From there, his hand moved higher, caressing the flesh around her breast and between them before retracing his steps and moved back to her thighs.

She gasped in surprise as she was suddenly flipped over on her stomach, her face buried in the soft furs and then there was the ripping sound again. This time the cool cave air caressed her rear and she knew she was completely bare.

Those rough calloused hands were back, this time rubbing gently across the expanse of her back. His explorations felt like a gentle massage. He started at the base of her neck before bringing those rough calloused hands to drag down her spine until he reached the small of her back, then those delicious hands were traveling to her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. A part of her worried that he would find this part of her unappealing- the fact that she wasn't as tone here as in her legs and arms.

From there his hands traveled up and she couldn't help but laugh, even though she couldn't gather herself enough to move away or even speak to tell him how ticklish she was. He did this a few more times before he finally got the picture and moved on… and down.

Then his hands were on her rear, gently massaging, kneading each of the round globes- a dangerous rumble building in him the more he continued, until it finally bottomed out into nothing short of a continuous, rumbling purr.

Her mind somewhat eased once she realized that he wasn't judging her slight curves, but rather he seemed to really appreciate them, seemingly worshiping her body.

He took his time inspecting the rest of her, from her thick thighs down to her feet, and her shoulders down to her fingertips, as if memorizing her body.

Luna watched through heavy lidded eyes as he moved again, on top of her. She could feel a knee settle on either side of hers and his hot body came closer to hers as he braced himself over her. It was almost as if she could feel his rumbling growl he was so close, but yet not touching. His body heat she could feel, like he was burning up with a fever, coming into contact with her cooler skin made her tremble at the temperature change.

Then his arms were pressed to her sides, trapping her under him as he came down, pressing against her body, feverish skin pressing against her… along with something else….

She could feel him against her thighs, hard and hot through the silk of his hakama and she shivered, knowing with no doubt his intentions. His breath, warm and spice scented, was next to her face as he let loose a low growl that shook her straight to her core before he ground his hips to her rear.

Luna wanted to struggle, to fight back, but she couldn't, he had kissed her will away, literally, and now with each touch she could feel her body heating up, longing for more. Then his tongue was on her neck, searching for the most sensitive spots and nipping them once they were located, but he didn't stop there.

He flipped her onto her back again, bringing them face to face again as he moved down, until at last his mouth closed over one of the stiff peaks of her breast, while his hand moved to massage its' sister. Luna gasped at the sensation, arching her back and pressing more firmly into his mouth.

She never knew these sensations could have existed!

Soft moans and whimpers were coaxed from her as he expertly manipulated her breasts, paying homage to each one in turn before he continued to move even lower, pausing at her lower abdomen to dip his tongue into her navel.

Her heart was pounding, ready to burst from her chest, because she knew what was about to happen as he spread her thighs, one of his hands moving down to cup her sex. There was no escape for her now, and she knew it.

Sesshomaru paced within his own mind, trapped and unable to break his beast free from the spell it had woven. After all of his careful preparation, this creature had wandered right into his territory, and now his beast was about to rut with a human. He growled in frustration. He had kept to this place because he didn't want to wake up to a dead human, and now he was going to do just that.

Typically just the thought of bedding a mortal would turn his stomach, but this time was different. He could see why his beast was drawn to this human girl. Not only was she beautiful, for a human, with her lush curves and beautiful eyes, but her body was practically made for a good rut; perhaps just not from a demon of his strength. Her narrow waist flowed into thick hips that begged to be held while her luscious ass served as a natural cushion for some powerful thrusts.

Then there was the scent of fertility about her. He wouldn't have to worry about siring any pups because the girl would most likely die during the rut, which was a shame. Those thick hips of hers would serve her well during whelping- definitely whelping hips.

He finally calmed and allowed his beast to continue, eager for a taste of this mortal to see if she really was as delicious as she looked. He could feel the girl's nervousness radiating off her body in waves and waves of tension and apprehension….

He paused at that thought.

He knew the mating spice that filled the glands in his tongue would make her unable to escape, but she would feel whatever she felt during the entire process. He scented and felt her tension, her nervousness, her apprehension, and yet he could not find a single trace of pure fear or terror from her. While this little revelation made him pause for thought, his beast delighted in it, nuzzling his face against her sex, taking in the thick, musky, fertile scent.

"Mine…" he growled, claiming her as his for the rut, and then another surprise, she spoke.

"What's your name?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Sesshomaru and his beast both paused, not expecting her to speak. Though he had never been with a female during the frenzy, the mating spice usually prevented them from speech, making them less of a fight.

But did that count if the female wasn't fighting?...

He decided to answer.

"Sesshomaru" his beast growled before dipping his head to taste the honey between her thighs, and he was not disappointed.

She cried out in pleasure as he assaulted her sex, his tongue lapping at her clit briefly before moving to the outer lips of her sex. There was no teasing involved once his beast tasted her. It liked the taste and wanted more.

Luna couldn't believe the pleasure, the ecstasy his mouth was bringing her. One second he would be licking and sucking at the most sensitive part of her sex and the next he was lapping at her entrance, devouring the wetness that now freely flowed. Finally she was able to move, but it wasn't away as it should have been. Instead her legs lifted and settled on his back, her heels digging into his shoulder blades, while one of her hands gripped the fur mattress and the other gripped his mane of silky, silver hair, pulling him even closer.

He didn't seem to mind as a low growl escaped him, the sound vibrating in all the right places, and he gripped her rear in a nearly bruising grip, pulling her tighter to his mouth.

Luna screamed in pleasure as his tongue slipped into her tight entrance a few times before retreating and being replaced by a thick finger, then another.

There was a slight ache to go along with the invasion of his fingers, but the sensation of being stretched in such a way had her thighs quaking, pressing hard against his broad shoulders. She could feel the rough tips of his fingers gently pressing against the walls of her entrance, only to leave her breathless as she discovered raw ecstasy once they found a certain spot. Both of her hands flew to her sides, gripping the furs for dear life as her back arched up and her heels dug into his shoulders. No sooner did his mouth close over her clit did she fall over the edge into rapture, recovering only to be dumped over the edge again a moment later.

As she recovered from the high of her climax she watched as her captor slowly lifted himself up only to flip her once again, placing her on her hands and knees, which wobbled weakly in the wake of her climax. She watched him over her shoulder as his hands went to his obi and he stripped himself of his hakama, urging herself to move away at the sight of his erection; big, hard, and thick, but she couldn't. No matter how she willed her body to, it wouldn't budge other than to tremble in…fear…? No, that was a lie. Her body was trembling in anticipation of what was to come.

"Why can't I resist you?" she whimpered as he moved into position behind her, the hot crown of his cock moving to coat himself in her slick juices.

"You are a healthy and fertile female. Your body responds to my mating scent." He growled in response to her question, adjusting himself to where he could slide the full length of his cock through the crevice of her sex.

"When will it go away?" Luna's voice trembled as she spoke.

Finally he positioned himself for entry, pressing into her womanly depths slightly. "When you carry my pup" With a snarl, he thrust forward, impaling her on his thick flesh, her thick hips in his grip, claws digging into her pliant flesh. A combination of pain and pleasure rushed through her body, each as strong as the other to the point where she couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

Sesshomaru roared above her in triumph, proclaiming the female as his until the end of the rut or she died, whichever came first. _Such a shame_ He thought, delighting in how perfect her body felt clasping his cock so tightly, her ass forgiving of the powerful thrusts he forced her to endure, and her soft hips the perfect size to his hands. _If only she hadn't run into my territory, she would have become a good breeder for a lesser demon, human or not._ "Mine" his beast declared, his thoughts of another bedding the female unsettling it. _For now…_ he thought, deciding to enjoy the ride the human provided him.

Luna screamed, not knowing if it was from the pain or pleasure she was receiving at the hands of her captor's forceful thrusts. The pain of her virginity along with the power of his thrusts one side of the coin, but the way he stretched her and how the broad head of his cock rubbed against a sensitive spot inside her channel was the other. She couldn't decide which side of the coin she was on, with each of his movements it was spiraling round and round quickly.

Finally she tilted her hips trying to relive either sensation. The result made the head of his cock ram into that most sensitive spot in her channel, and she screamed in ecstasy the pain forgotten as he dumped her over the precipice into a sea of liquid pleasure.

He roared behind her, her eardrums ringing from the sound as his hot seed poured into her womb. The pain returned as he sunk his fangs into the tender flesh where her throat met her shoulder. "Mine…" his growl rumbled as he removed his fangs from her flesh. That was all she remembered as she fell into darkness.

There was no telling how long it was until she came too. Her mind buzzed hazily, only ecstasy and exhaustion remained in her mind. The feel of his hot flesh penetrating her, his hot breath in her ear as he panted above her, their sweat mingling together as his firm flesh slapped against her drenched and pliant body, it was all she could remember between bouts of a euphoria she never could have dreamed existed.

When he finally lay on his side beside her and pulled her into his arms, his heartbeat racing behind the powerful muscles, a growl of contentment rumbling in his chest, Luna breathed deep – complete satisfaction or relief that he had finished she wasn't sure; perhaps both. Closing her eyes, she surrendered into oblivion.


End file.
